Bella, la Cazadora de Sombras
by Lenny94
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Bella no es lo que parece? ¿Si, en vez de ser una humana torpe, es una CAZADORA DE SOMBRAS? ¿Qué pasaría si la enviaran a Forks?
1. Chapter 1

¿Qué pasaría si Bella no fuese lo que parece? ¿Si en vez de ser torpe, tiene una agilidad increíble que puede superar a la de cualquier humano y vampiro? ¿Qué pasaría si ella fue criada como una Cazadora de Sombras y enviada a Forks, donde no hay una sede de Cazadores de Sombras? ¿Y si se encuentra con los Cullen y acaba enamorándose del más joven y con el pelo cobrizo?

Los personajes no son míos, yo solo me divierto escribiendo esta historia =D

Capítulo 1

Aquí estoy, por fin en Forks. Llevaba muy poco tiempo como Cazadora y la Clave ya me había enviado a vigilar una zona.

El pueblo es demasiado pequeño. Dudaba que por aquí se molestaran a aparecerse los demonios, no tenía nada que hacer en un pueblo de poco más de 3000 habitantes.

Me recogió el jefe de policía del pequeño pueblo, Charlie. Mi tapadera: soy hija de Charlie, venida desde Phoenix, en donde vive mi madre con su nuevo esposo. Me "mudé" para dejarles tiempo a Phil y a Renée, para que pudieran viajar a gusto y sin tener que preocuparse por mí.

Charlie conocía mi secreto, pero no era un Cazador. Hace unos años, el pueblo fue atacado por demonios, a los que mis padres, neutralizaron. Ellos están ellos se encuentran en la sede de Seattle, pero no había sede conocida que abarcara Forks y Port Angeles y necesitaban a alguien más cercano.

En ese ataque, murió la verdadera hija de Charlie. Su cuerpo fue desintegrado por el veneno y no quedó indicios de vida. Por suerte, y raro que parezca, nos llamábamos igual.

Fue una suerte que Charlie me aceptara como su "hija", después de todo lo que sufrió por su pérdida.

Habrían sido mis padres quienes me hubieran recogido, pero, por si las preguntas eran demasiadas, mandaron recogerme a Charlie. Él llevaba enterado de mi llegada casi dos meses. Mis padres me habían comentado que estaba apuntada a las clases que ofrecían en el instituto Forks, para afianzar mi tapadera. Mis conocimientos eran ya de universidad y no me hacía falta asistir, pero tenía 17 años, no podía quedarme en la casa del jefe de policía y salir a patrullar todos los días sin que me preguntaran nada.

-¿En serio que no te molesta que vaya diciendo por ahí que eres mi hija, Isabella?

Miré la marca de mi mano. En mi familia ocurría algo peculiar. Mis padres no podían poner un nombre hasta que no vieran la marca familiar de mi brazo. Tenía forma de dragón que escupía fuego en el que se reflejaba una letra, en mi caso, una I que hacía que mis padres empezaran a buscar un nombre que empieza por esa letra.

-Por favor, señor Swan, llámeme Bella. No me gusta mi nombre completo, me hace sentir… No sé. Sólo llámeme así.

-No me trates de usted, Bella, al fin y al cabo seré tu padre frente a todo el pueblo.

-De acuerdo. Debo darle las gracias en nombre de todos los Cazadores de Sombras, que me haya acogido en su casa como a una hija. Más adelante, conseguiré formar la sede de los Cazadores y me instalaré allí.

-No corre prisa, puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras. Mi casa es tu casa.

Llegamos a una casa pequeña donde se encontraban mis padres, en el porche, abrazados y sonriendo. Les había echado de menos. Salí del coche corriendo y los abracé. Llevaba muchos meses sin verles.

-Hola cariño—me dijo mi madre mientras me devolvía el abrazo. Mi padre esperó a que se separara para abrazarme. Era un hombre de pocas palabras.

-Espero que el viaje desde Alacante no haya sido mi cansado—comentó.

-¿Cansado? ¡Ha sido agotador! Yo ya no sé cuánto tiempo he estado viajando.

-¿Y por qué no has abierto un portal que te trajera hasta aquí?

-La clave me lo prohibió, mamá. Me dijeron que era muy peligroso ser vista por mundanos.

-Da igual. El hecho es que estás aquí y que nos vamos a poder ver más a menudo.

-La verdad es que sí, y me alegro—les sonreí, estaba muy feliz.

En eso, Charlie había aparecido por detrás. No se había enterado de nada de la conversación. Habíamos hablado en el idioma de los Cazadores.

-Ven, Bella, déjame enseñarte tu habitación—dijo Charlie, que cargaba con mis pesadas maletas y parecía tambalearse. Cogí dos y mi padre otras dos. Las llevamos con suma facilidad. Le resultaba difícil porque había cogido las que contenían mis serafines y el ordenador. No traía más ropa que la puesta.

En Alacante, la ropa es algo anticuada, por eso mi madre había decidido hacer un pequeño viaje a Port Angeles para comprar algo de ropa.

Dejamos las maletas en el que iba a ser mi nuevo cuarto y, cuando nos íbamos a ir, mis padres me pararon.

-Tenemos una sorpresa para ti, cariño.

-¿En serio? ¿Para mí? ¿Qué es?—en eso deba saltitos, emocionada. Mi padre me detuvo, entre risas, y depositó unas llaves en mi mano. Miré, extrañada, las llaves hasta caer en la cuenta: ¡eran las llaves de un coche!

-Bienvenida a los Estados Unidos, cariño.

Salimos a la calle y allí estaba, un Mercedes blanco con las lunas tintadas totalmente.

-¿Quieres estrenarlo? Nosotros podemos ir en el otro choche a Port Angeles y quedar allí—yo todavía estaba conmocionada, esto no me lo esperaba: ¡un coche!

-¿Cariño?—me preguntó mi madre.

-Sí, de acuerdo, pero ven conmigo y así me enseñas un poco.

-De acuerdo. Antes de eso, toma—me dio unos documentos: el carnet de conducir, el de identidad… Todos ellos cambiados. En todos ponía: Isabella Swan, hija de Charlie y Renée, nacida en Forks, etc. Aquí empezaba mi nueva vida, falsa, por supuesto.

Agradecería que nadie fuera muy duro conmigo, soy nueva con estas cosas. Aunque sí que acepto cualquier tipo de crítica.

Por favor, dejen sus comentarios =)


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta historia pertenece a SM y yo solo juego con los personajes**

Capítulo 2

No dormí tan mal como esperaba, aunque fue todo gracias a mi estela. Había hecho runas de silencio por toda la habitación, aislándome del ruido del exterior. Es hacer trampa, lo sé, pero este clima era muy diferente al de Alacante.

Después de ver cómo cocinaba Charlie, le dije que yo me encargaría de la comida después de ver lo único que sabía cocinar: huevos con beicon. Típico desayuno americano, pensáis que yo lo estoy desperdiciando, pero era lo único que había en la nevera: huevos y beicon. Iría a comprar comida después de las clases y le prepararía una comida en condiciones.

Me puse uno de los vestidos que me había comprado el día anterior con mi madre: era azul, de punto, de escote de pico y hasta las rodillas. Era suave al tacto y fino pero de apariencia caluroso, para evitar que se sepa que no noto ni el frío ni el calor por las runas.

Me puse las botas de tacón plateadas, así cubría la plata verdadera que llevaba en la suela, capaz de afectar a algunas especies de demonios y a un tipo de vampiros. Sí, hay más de un tipo de vampiros: los subterráneos y los italianos. Los dos beben sangre, pero tienen muchas diferencias, que, ahora mismo, no voy a relatar.

Metí una daga serafín en la bota y marché hacia el colegio. Era mi primer día en un colegio mundano, lleno de mundanos que no apartarían la vista de mí por ser la chica nueva.

Llegué temprano. El coche era muy rápido, y lo agradecía. Yo era rápida en sí y, conducir lento, no era mi fuerte. Tendría más accidentes de esa manera.

Aparqué frente al primer edificio donde ponía "Oficina principal". No había más coches, así que supuse que no podía aparcar por allí. Bajé a pedir indicaciones, me daban igual las normas de este instituto.

Dentro hacía un calor que a mí me pareció bochornoso y la luz me dejaba medio ciega. El lugar era pequeño y pobre, no había nada interesante allí. Había más plantas en el interior. Todo era verde en aquel pequeño pueblo.

Había una señora pelirroja situada en una oficina en el centro de la pequeña habitación. Iba tan desarreglada que dudé un poco de la vestimenta que llevaba yo.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?—me preguntó cuando me vio mirar mi vestido pensativa.

-Soy Isabella Swan—me reconoció, me esperaban en ese absurdo colegio. Para ellos yo era la hija de la caprichosa ex mujer del jefe de policía

-Por supuesto—me entregó mi horario de clases y el plano de la escuela. No era gran cosa. Incluso el colegio de Alacante era más grande.

Tenía que firmar un comprobante cada profesor. Hoy no podía hacer novillos. Me dijo que esperaba que me gustase Forks. No contesté, solo sonreí. Forks puede que me gustara, pero la escuela podía asegurar que no.

Cambié el coche de lugar. Vi como mucha gente se quedaba mirando el Mercedes nuevo, asombrados. Los coches que había allí eran muy viejos y solo había un coche que se parecía al mío. No porque se parecieran, era un Volvo plateado, pero no era para nada antiguo y estaba cuidado, no como los demás.

Ya había memorizado el plano, era muy fácil encontrar las clases, pero, para que ningún mundano se me acercara, fingí mirarlo todo el tiempo.

Me había pintado una runa que evitaba mojarme de cualquier líquido, mi vestido y yo seguíamos intactos de agua.

Entré al edificio nº 3. Entregue el comprobante al profesor Mason. No me dijo nada alentador y marché al sitio que me indicaba al final de la clase donde pensaba que los alumnos no podían mirarme, pero lo consiguieron, no sé cómo.

Literatura. Los libros ya los había leído. Estuve toda la clase "tomando apuntes", es decir, dibujando runas en mi cuaderno.

Un chico se me acercó al final de la clase. Era flacucho, con el pelo grasiento y con acné. En este momento me preguntaba qué pensaría. Al día siguiente me haría una runa para saberlo. No debía exponerme a que me vieran dibujando una.

-Tú eres Isabella Swan, ¿verdad?—en ese momento me hubiera gustado gritar: _¡NO! ¡Soy Isabellla Godongale!_

Parecía el capitán del club de ajedrez. Nota: _no aparecer por el club de ajedrez, solo por si acaso._

-Bella—corregí. Muchas personas se giraron a verme en ese momento a ver qué ocurría.

-¿Qué clase tienes ahora?

-Historia en el edificio seis.

Me dijo que se llamaba Erik y que me iba a acompañar a mostrarme el camino.

Sonreí para mis adentros con un poco de suficiencia, ya me sabía el camino, pero de todas maneras le di las gracias.

-¿Y tu abrigo?—me preguntó cuando cogió el suyo. No sabía que contestar.

-Pues… Me lo dejé en el coche.

-Toma, coge el mío—se lo negué. No lo iba a aceptar. Él lo necesitaba más que yo—. Bueno, es muy distinto a Phoenix, ¿eh?—no sabía qué contestar, nunca había estado allí, pero algo de cultura general sí sabía.

-Mucho, llueve tres o cuatro veces al año. Hace mucho sol.

-Pues no estás muy morena—comentó, tocando mi piel. La aparté de un manotazo.

-Es por mi sangre albina. Evita que me broncee.

-En fin, suerte. Tal vez coincidamos en alguna otra clase—_Espero que no._ El parecía muy esperanzado.

El resto de la mañana fue igual. El profesor de Trigonometría me hizo presentarme delante de toda la clase.

Llevaba pocas horas, pero ya reconocía a todas las personas que me acompañaban en distintas clases.

Una chica se sentaba conmigo en clase de Trigonometría y de Español. Se llamaba Jessica. Fuimos juntas a comer a la cafetería, junto con varias amigas suyas: Angela, Lauren…

Intentaba seguir la conversación de aquellas mundanas, pero la verdad es que no me apetecía. Entonces fue cuando los vi por primera vez…

Eran cinco, no conversaban ni comían nada. Eran dos chicas y tres chicos de belleza sobrehumana con grandes ojeras y los ojos negros como el carbón. Podría necesitar más detalles, pero el colgante que mi madre me regaló por mi graduación no mentía. Palpitaba en cuanto me cruzaba a menos de 100 metros con un demonio o, en este caso, un ser de los "cinco reinos": VAMPIROS.

Había aprendido bien en Alacante. Debería comprobarlo y saber sus intenciones en este pueblo, pero lo primero es lo primero:

-Jessica, ¿quiénes son esos?—pregunté, señalándolos tímidamente con el dedo sin quitarles la vista de encima.

**Muchas gracias a las cinco lectoras que me comentaron ayer y a todas las demas que leyeron y no dejaron comentario=D**

**Sus comentarios han sido muy inspiradores**

**Siento si este capitulo os molesta porque estoy como insultando a los demas**

**En mi opinion, en Cazadores de Sombras, no les gustaba mucho los humanos y todo eso**

**Gracias por leer y, por favor, comenten**

**Besos, Lenny94**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a SM, yo solo me divierto con ellos =)**

Capítulo 3

Jessica se giró para ver a quién me refería y soltó una risita.

-Los rubios son Rosalie y Jasper Hale. Tengo entendido que son los sobrinos de la señora Cullen. El grandote y de pelo negro es Emmett, la otra chica se llama Alice y, el de cabello cobrizo, es Edward. Son los hijos de acogida del señor Cullen y su esposa.

-Jasper y Alice están juntos, al igual que Rosalie y Emmett—dijo una de las chicas, pero no me giré para ver quién era.

Observaba al tal Edward, me miraba con el entrecejo fruncido, intentaba concentrarse en algo, no sé en qué, pero estaba segura que no podría descubrirme. Los Cazadores de Sombras somos muy discretos con nuestra posición.

Poco después sonó la campana que me obligaba a ir a la clase de Biología. Angela y Mike, quien ya me parecía un golden retriever, tenían la misma clase que yo e hicieron el "favor" de acompañarme.

Angela era una chica muy maja, alguien con quien podría trabar una amistad, pero el otro chico era pesado e inaguantable. Se fueron a sus respectivas mesas y fui a que el profesor me firmara el comprobante.

Solo había un sitio libre en toda la clase: al lado de Edward Cullen, que se tensó poco antes de que me sentara en la mesa.

Tenía las manos en puños y apretadas. Parecía que no respiraba: otro punto más a favor de que podría ser un vampiro y que el colgante, de tanto palpitar, me hacía daño. Tenía que serlo, era imposible otra cosa.

Juro que vi que faltaba parte de la mesa que coincidía con la marca de su mano. Tendría que descubrir más cosas sobre ellos.

Estuve divagando sobre los Cullen toda la hora, aunque el profesor no parecía darse cuenta de nada, la verdad. Tendría que llamar a mi padre esa tarde para preguntarle. También sacaría información de Charlie e iría al hospital, ocultándome, para sacar la ficha del doctor.

Cuando tocó, Edward salió corriendo. Eso me daba un punto más: velocidad sobrehumana.

Ahora tendría Educación Física. Mi fiel perro apareció por detrás:

-¿Le pinchaste a Cullen un lápiz o algo así? Nunca se ha comportado de esa manera—preguntó Mike.

Así que, más o menos, era amable. Poco lo ha demostrado. Aunque sus ojos eran negros… se morirá de sed.

El entrenador no me obligó ponerme el uniforme ese día, aunque ya me emocionaba la idea de hacer otra cosa que no fuese una clase normal.

Al terminar, me dirigí a la oficina principal a entregar mi justificante. Allí me encontré con Edward Cullen, que intentaba cambiar su clase de Biología de 5ª hora por otra clase.

La señora de la oficina le decía que todas las demás clases estaban al máximo y que no podía hacer nada por él.

Cuando una chica entró por la puerta, Edward se envaró y se marchó después de verme con ojos odiosos. Entregué el comprobante. No oí lo que la señora dijo. Solo asentí y me fui de allí.

Cuando llegué a casa, recogí todos los informes que tenía de vampiros italianos y me los estudié. Cuando llegó Charlie, no me di cuenta, pero me trajo un trozo de pizza mientras yo releía una y otra vez los papeles.

Envié un correo electrónico a mis padres pidiendo más información. Me enviaron justo lo mismo que tenía yo. Lo que suponía que teníamos muy poca información sobre esa clase de vampiros.

Mi madre también estaba preocupada que les pidiera esos informes en particular. Temía que hubiera encontrado vampiros italianos en Forks. Si fuera así y tuvieran los ojos rojos, me pidió que saliera corriendo, que daba igual la misión. Estaba muy preocupada por mí.

Por la noche, cuando Charlie se durmió en el sofá, partí hacia Seattle, a hablar con los hermanos silenciosos de allí para que me dieran algo más de información. No es que me gustaran mucho, pero algo debía de hacer…

Ellos tampoco tenían nada. El viaje hasta Seattle no había servido para nada. No era muy tarde cuando volvía a "mi casa". Serían las doce de la noche, pero, de repente, el coche se paró en medio de la carretera hacia ninguna parte. Me maldije y salí fuera a colocar los triángulos de emergencia.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo, pequeña?—me preguntó una melodiosa voz detrás de mí.

-Se me ha acabado la batería del coche. Tengo que esperar a la grúa o algún coche para poder cargarlo.

-Puedes usar mi batería, si lo prefieres.

Entonces me giré, no me di cuenta. ¡Pero qué tonta había sido! Si me hablaba en mitad de la carretera significaba que habría parado a ayudarme. Quien me estaba hablando era un joven, de unos veinticinco años, rubio, alto y de ojos dorados. Era muy pálido. _Cómo no _pensé. Llevaba una bata de médico y una chapita identificativa: _Doctor Cullen._

El coche era un Volvo plateado. Pensé directamente en que, la persona del coche, sería Edward Cullen, pero no había nadie dentro. Alice Cullen había salido y me miraba extrañada. Sus ojos habían cambiado de color, del negro al dorado.

-Se lo agradezco mucho, de verdad, pero primero quiero saber quiénes son ustedes.

-Tú eres Isabella Swan, vas al colegio conmigo. Yo soy Alice Cullen y este es mi padre, Carlisle Cullen.

-Vale, eso ya lo tenía entendido. La pregunta que realmente quería hacer era: _¿qué son ustedes?_

Ahí, si que se quedaron sin palabras.

Alice y el doctor Cullen no sabían qué decir. Les había pillado desprevenidos. Fui yo quien cortó el incómodo silencio.

-¿Me vais a contestar? Porque si no es así, agradecería que me ayudarais a cargar la batería del coche para irme.

Entonces reaccionaron, como si les hubiera echado un cubo de agua fría.

Ahora que me daba cuenta… ¿por qué los Cullen, o al menos el doctor y Alice, tenían los ojos dorados? ¿No tendrían que ser rojos por la sangre humana? Tal vez me hubiera equivocado con mi afirmación y acababa de preguntar una tontería.

-Perdonen, no quería ser indiscreta. Vine ayer y no dormí mucho y ahora es muy tarde y se me para el coche. No estoy pensando con coherencia—expliqué, antes de que contestaran.

-No te preocupes, Isabella, ¿tienes pinzas?

-Por favor, llámeme Bella, doctor Cullen, y no, no tengo pinzas—admití, algo avergonzada.

-No te preocupes, pequeña. Mi hija y yo te ayudaremos—sacó las pinzas y las conectó a su motor—. Por cierto, ¿qué haces fuera de casa a estas horas y en esta carretera?

-Vengo de Seattle, de hacer unas compras. Se me pasó el tiempo volando y, cuando quise darme cuenta, ya eran las once de la noche.

-¡Ya está!—comentó Alice desde el interior del coche, después de arrancarlo. Al menos llegaría a casa antes del amanecer.

-Deje que les pague algo por las molestias. Nadie, y menos a estas horas, se habría detenido a ayudarme.

-Sí, si hubieran visto a una chica tan guapa como tú aquí, seguramente que se habrían detenido. Y no, no hace falta que pagues nada, y no insistas—sonrojé ante el comentario de Alice.

-Bueno, Bella. Me alegro mucho de haberte conocido. Nos veremos en el hospital—se despidió el doctor—. Por cierto, llámame Carlisle—comentó como último.

-Nos vemos mañana, Bella. ¡Ven a comer con mis hermanos y conmigo mañana!—se despidió Alice desde el asiento del copiloto.

Eso sí que me pareció raro, pero se marcharon a gran velocidad. Puse en marcha el coche y me marché.

Esperaba que Charlie no se hubiera despertado y se percatara de que yo no estaba ahí. No habría ningún problema, porque llamaría a mis padres y ellos le contarían que fui con ellos.

La casa estaba toda tranquila y se oían los ronquidos de Charlie desde el salón de la televisión. No se había despertado y no había ningún problema.

Fui cansada hacia mi habitación y me tiré en la cama. Me dormí nada más apoyar la cabeza en la almohada.

Al día siguiente, todo transcurrió normal, excepto en que, cuando vi llegar a los Cullen, Edward no estaba entre ellos. Me acerqué a la hora de la comida a la mesa de los Cullen, como Alice me había dicho el día anterior. Hubo unas cuantas miradas de reproche de la mesa donde me había sentado con los mundanos el día anterior.

-Hombre, Bella, ¿cómo estás?—me preguntó Alice, llevándome a rastras hacia su mesa donde sus hermanos me miraban medio con odio.

-Bien, Alice. Gracias por lo de anoche, de verdad.

-No hay de qué. Siempre hay que ayudar a una muchacha en apuros.

El que más o menos, de los Cullen, no me miraba mal, era Emmett. Parecía divertido por esta situación.

-Hombre, pero si es la nueva. ¡Y sentándose en nuestra mesa!

-Emmett, la invité yo a que viniera con nosotros.

Rosalie me miraba un poco raro. Entre enfadada y asombrada.

-¿Cómo una chica de pueblo como tú puede tener un coche tan asombroso como el Mercedes de ahí fuera?

No sabía qué contestar. A ojos de todos, yo era la hija de Charlie Swan, el jefe de policía de Forks.

-Fue un regalo para que me moviera por la ciudad, ya sabes—contesté, restándole importancia.

-Entonces dime, Bella, ¿por qué me preguntaste eso ayer?—preguntó Alice.

-¿Qué pregunta te refieres?

-A la de qué somos mi familia y yo—no supe qué contestar.

**Gracias a todas las personas que me leyeron y mucho mas a las personas que pusieron alertas y escritora e historia favoritas**

**Pero mucho mas, gracias a las que dejaron su comentario, a las que contesto a todos y cada uno de ellos**

**Siento decir que no voy a poder actualizar en unas semanas porque me voy por fin de vacaciones =D**

**Se que no soy antigua ni que llevo mucho escrito, pero espero que lo comprendan, cualquier persona se merece un descansito, creo yo**

**Muchas gracias adelantadas **

**Lenny94**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM, yo solo me divierto con ellos =)**

Capitulo 4

-_Entonces dime, Bella, ¿por qué me preguntaste eso ayer?—preguntó Alice._

_-¿Qué pregunta te refieres?_

_-A la de qué somos mi familia y yo—no supe qué contestar._

-Pues qué quieres que te diga. Dos personas, por la noche, ayudando a una desconocida, me resulta algo sospechoso. No es normal.

-Alice no es normal—soltó el rubio conocido como Jasper.

Me fijé en sus bandejas de comida, ninguna había sido tocada mientras la mía estaba ya casi vacía.

-¿Dónde está vuestro hermano?—había visto que Edward no había venido a clase hoy.

-Tuvo que irse porque tenía un asunto que resolver—_Mierda, se me había olvidado ponerme la runa para leer las mentes, esto era una mentira como mi mansión de Alacante._

Sonó la campana y me levanté rápidamente. No quería pasar con ellos ni un minuto más por miedo a lo que pudieran descubrir.

Y así pasó toda la semana, sin nada importante que hacer salvo ir al estúpido instituto. Los Cullen no preguntaron más y, por suerte, mis compañeros a la hora de la comida, tampoco. Edward Cullen no apareció durante toda aquella semana…

-Eh, Bella, ¿vienes a la Push dentro de dos semanas?

¿La Push, qué era eso? A lo mejor la verdadera Isabella Swan lo sabría, pero yo no tenía ni idea.

-¿Por qué no? Será divertido.

Mucha gente me saludó en el aparcamiento el lunes por la mañana. En clase de Literatura, fiel a su costumbre, Mike se sentó a mi lado.

_Examen sorpresa, lo que me faltaba_. Al menos, ese era uno de mis libros favoritos y no tenía dificultad.

Estaba más cómoda que cuando había entrado la semana pasada, pero seguían sin gustarme los mundis.

Al salir de la clase, el aire estaba lleno de remolinos blancos. Oí a los compañeros dar gritos de júbilo.

— ¡Vaya! —Exclamó Mike—. Nieva—menudo descubrimiento había hecho. Para darle un premio.

Estudié las pelusas de algodón que se amontaban al lado de la acera y, arremolinándose erráticamente, pasaban junto a mi cara. Habría sido divertido de haber tenido a mis compañeros a mi lado. Los Cazadores de Sombras conseguíamos hacer muchas cosas con una simple bola de nieve de nuestra parte.

-¿Te gusta la nieve, Bella?

-En algunas ocasiones. Cuando está compacta en el suelo y se puede hacer snow y cosas así. Aquí no va a cuajar, el suelo está demasiado mojado.

Mike se rió. Entonces una gran bola húmeda y blanda impactó en su nuca. Nos volvimos para ver de dónde provenía. Sospeché de Eric, que andaba en dirección contraria, en la dirección equivocada para ir a la siguiente clase. Era evidente que Mike pensó lo mismo, ya que se acuclilló y empezó a amontonar aquella papilla blancuzca.

—Te veo en el almuerzo, ¿vale? —continué andando sin dejar de hablar—. Me refugio dentro cuando la gente se empieza a lanzar bolas de nieve.

Mike asintió con la cabeza sin apartar los ojos de la figura de Eric, que emprendía la retirada.

Se pasaron toda la mañana charlando alegremente sobre la nieve. Al parecer era la primera nevada del nuevo año. Mantuve el pico cerrado.

Jessica y yo nos dirigimos a la cafetería con mucho cuidado después de la clase de español. Las bolas de nieve volaban por doquier. Jessica se rió de mí, pero había algo en la expresión de mi rostro que le desaconsejó lanzarme una bola de nieve. El simple hecho de que yo le devolvería una mucho más grande, rápida y dolorosa.

Mike nos alcanzó cuando entramos en la sala; se reía mientras la nieve que tenía en las puntas del su pelo se fundía. Él y Jessica conversaban animadamente sobre la pelea de bolas de nieve; hicimos cola para comprar la comida.

Jessica me tomó por el brazo.

—¡Eh! ¿Bella? ¿Qué quieres?

-He desayunado mucho, me conformo con un refresco—Edward Cullen se encontraba en la mesa con sus hermanos.

Decidí permitirme una única miradita a la mesa de la familia Cullen.

Mantuve el rostro inclinado hacia el suelo y miré de reojo a través de las pestañas. Alcé levemente la cabeza. Era una espía pésima en ese ámbito. No podía utilizar las runas.

Se reían. Edward, Jasper y Emmett tenían el pelo totalmente empapado por la nieve. Alice y Rosalie retrocedieron cuando Emmett se sacudió el pelo chorreante para salpicarlas. Disfrutaban del día nevado como los demás, aunque ellos parecían salidos de la escena de una película, y los demás no.

Pero, aparte de la alegría y los juegos, algo era diferente, y no lograba identificar qué. Estudié a Edward con cuidado. Decidí que su tez estaba menos pálida, tal vez un poco colorada por la pelea con bolas de nieve, y que las ojeras eran menos acusadas, pero había algo más. Lo examinaba, intentando aislar ese cambio, sin apartar la vista de él.

—Bella, ¿a quién miras? —interrumpió Jessica, siguiendo la trayectoria de mi mirada.

En ese preciso momento, los ojos de Edward centellearon al encontrarse con los míos. Mi trabajo como espía había acabado.

Ladeé la cabeza para que el pelo me ocultara el rostro, aunque estuve segura de que, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sus ojos no parecían tan duros ni hostiles como la última vez que le vi. Simplemente tenían un punto de curiosidad y, de nuevo, cierta insatisfacción.

—Edward Cullen te está mirando —me murmuró Jessica al oído, y se rió. _Menos mal que lo has descubierto tú misma._

—No parece enojado, ¿verdad? —tuve que preguntar.

—No —dijo, confusa por la pregunta—. ¿Debería estarlo?

—Creo que no soy de su agrado —le confesé y él tampoco era del mío.

—A los Cullen no les gusta nadie... Bueno, tampoco se fijan en nadie lo bastante para les guste, pero te sigue mirando.

—No le mires —susurré.

Jessica se rió con disimulo, pero desvió la vista. Alcé la cabeza lo suficiente para cerciorarme de que lo había hecho. Estaba dispuesta a emplear la fuerza si era necesario.

Mike nos interrumpió en ese momento; estaba planificando una épica batalla de nieve en el aparcamiento y nos preguntó si deseábamos participar. Jessica asintió con entusiasmo. La forma en que miraba a Mike dejaba pocas dudas, asentiría a cualquier cosa que él sugiriera. Yo no participaría. Sería muy aburrido jugar con mundanos.

No me apetecía nada que Mike me acompañara a clase como de costumbre, ya que parecía ser el blanco predilecto de los francotiradores de bolas de nieve, pero, al llegar a la puerta, todos, salvo yo, gimieron al unísono. Estaba lloviendo, y el aguacero arrastraba cualquier rastro de nieve, dejando jirones de hielo en los bordes de las aceras. Me cubrí la cabeza con la capucha y escondí mi júbilo. Podría ir directamente a casa después de la clase de gimnasia.

Mike no cesó de quejarse mientras íbamos hacia el edificio cuatro.

Ya en clase, comprobé que mi mesa seguía vacía. El profesor Banner estaba repartiendo un microscopio y una cajita de diapositivas por mesa. Aún quedaban unos minutos antes de que empezara la clase y el aula era un hervidero de conversaciones.

Dibujé unos garabatos de forma distraída en la tapa de mi cuaderno y mantuve los ojos lejos de la puerta. Oí con claridad cómo se movía la silla contigua, pero continué mirando mi dibujo.

—Hola —dijo una voz tranquila y musical, típica de vampiros italianos, pero ya había descartado la opción, pero todavía tenía mis dudas. Esperaba usar esta clase como interrogatorio.

**Muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios y gracias tambien a las que alertaron mi historia y pusieron como autor e historia favorita. Mil gracias.**

**Seguire intentando subir pronto y contestar a todos los comentarios**

**Lenny94**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos de nuevo!**

**Siento comunicar que, a partir de este capítulo, los demás tardarán de una a dos semanas los viernes, sábados o domingos.**

**Este capítulo está dedicado a todas las personas que me dejaron algún comentario en lo que llevo de historia = D, aunque en especial a ****isa-21 ****que fue una de las personas que mas me ayudó cuando temí que a todas vosotros os lamentarais de que juntara frases del libro con la historia mía en si ^^**

**Casi todos los personajes pertenecen a SM, yo solo me divierto jugando con ellos = P**

—_Hola —dijo una voz tranquila y musical, típica de vampiros italianos, pero ya había descartado la opción. Esperaba usar esta clase como interrogatorio._

**Capítulo 4**

-¿Hoy me haces el honor de poder hablar contigo?—contesté, algo arrogante. Ni siquiera levanté la mirada, seguí con mis dibujos.

Me giré al ver que no contestaba. Estaba lo más lejos apartado de mí, sonriéndome levemente y mirándome con recelo. Tenía el pelo mojado de haber jugado con la nieve.

—Me llamo Edward Cullen —continuó—. No tuve la oportunidad de presentarme la semana pasada. Tú debes de ser Bella Swan—ahora venía como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida.

-¿Ahora vas de amiguito mío? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No me odiabas?

-Yo nunca he dicho que te odiara, Bella…

-Pues tu expresión lo dice todo, Cullen—le corté—. ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Se rió de forma suave y encantadora, pero tenía un leve tono de ¿miedo o nerviosismo?

—Creo que todo el mundo sabe tu nombre. El pueblo entero te esperaba—claro, me esperaban porque creían que era la hija del policía.

-Me refería a que me llamaste Bella, todo el mundo se refirió a mí como Isabella y tú ni siquiera has hablado una vez conmigo para que te hubiera dicho que me llamases así. Además, solo me llaman Bella MIS amigos.

-¿Prefieres que te llame Isabella?—exasperé y aparté la vista, violenta y soltando un bufido.

-Llámame como te dé la gana, al fin y al cabo, harás lo que te salga de las narices.

El profesor Banner empezó a explicar qué haríamos con las diapositivas que recién nos acababa de poner en cada mesa.

Teníamos que identificar las fases de mitosis de las células de la punta de la raíz de una cebolla. Nunca lo había hecho, pero mi memoria fotográfica era infalible.

-¿Las damas primero, compañera?—preguntó Edward, seguro para pillarme si fallaba alguna.

La primera fue fácil, no me hizo falta ni dos segundos para que respondiera:

-Profase—contesté, con total seguridad.

-¿Te importa si lo miro?—me preguntó cuando estaba quitando la dichosa diapositiva de donde se encontraba.

-¿Qué pasa, Cullen? ¿No te fías?—pregunté, sarcástica.

Solo me lo quitó de las manos y comprobó, frustrado, que era verdad.

Y así continuamos cinco minutos, quitando y poniendo diapositivas y que ninguno de los dos confiábamos en el otro a la respuesta que daba. El profesor se acercó al poco tiempo, al ver que sólo estábamos hablando. No me caía muy bien, era un mundi arrogante, pero tendría que contestar algún día a preguntas como esas.

La única pregunta que le hice yo a él me contestó cortante:

-¿Te has puesto lentillas?

-No—y la charla acabó ahí. El profesor Banner se nos acercó al ver que solo estábamos de cháchara y sin hacer el estúpido trabajo aburrido.

—En fin, Edward, ¿no crees que deberías dejar que Isabella también mirase por el microscopio?

-Bella—corrigió él. Le miré de forma odiosa. Había hecho lo que se le echaba en gana, como había supuesto—. En realidad ella ha identificado tres de las cinco diapositivas.

El señor Banner me miró ahora con una expresión escéptica.

— ¿Has hecho antes esta práctica de laboratorio? —preguntó.

_¿Y ahora qué le contestaba? _no había dado esa materia en mi vida.

-No—contesté de forma inocente.

-¿Y con una blástula de pescado?—¿_por qué no? _

-Sí.

-¿Estabas en un curso avanzado en Phoenix?

-Sí—contesté, ¿qué más podía decir?

—Bueno —dijo después de una pausa—. Supongo que es bueno que ambos seáis compañeros de laboratorio.

Cuando el profesor se fue, Edward habló.

-Mi hermana Alice me contó que os encontrasteis el otro día en mitad de la carretera—me pilló desprevenida. Otra vez odiaba no haberme puesto la runa para leer las mentes.

-Sí, se me acabó la batería del coche. Había hecho un viaje muy largo y todavía no lo comprendía en su totalidad.

-¿El Mercedes blanco? ¿No lo comprendes? Es un poco raro ver ese tipo de coches por aquí y no es muy común que la hija de un simple jefe de policía de pueblo tenga un coche que acaba de salir al mercado en Europa.

-Como ya te he dicho antes, mi padrastro es un jugador de béisbol y me lo regaló.

-O sea, que era un soborno para que te fueras de Phoenix y les dejaras a tu madre y a él descansar un poco de ti.

En ese instante nos estábamos dirigiendo al gimnasio para la clase y no había nadie a nuestro alrededor. El profesor Banner nos había dejado salir antes de tiempo por haberlo acabado tan pronto.

-Mira, no hables así de gente que no conozcas.

-Por todo lo que me has contado, no es que tú sepas más de ellos, ¿verdad?

Me había girado hacia él. Cogió mi barbilla con la mano y enroscó su brazo alrededor de mi cintura. Él estaba helado, pero las partes donde él me tocaba ardían como fuego.

-¿Qué eres en realidad, Isabella?

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que, como mínimo, leyeron el capítulo.**

**Como ya dije, solamente podré actualizar a partir de ahora los fines de semana.**

**Ahora, la pregunta: ¿qué quieren que pase a continuación? La idea más original será la ganadora y le contestaré solamente a ella el comentario y decirle el premio que, espero, le gustará ;-)**

**Muchas gracias adelantadas por los comentarios**

**Lenny94**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno, aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo **

**Puede que sea cortito, pero es que la inspiración no está exactamente de mi parte en estas últimas semanas =(**

**Aviso de antemano que, a más tardar, actualizaré el próximo capítulo el día 2 de septiembre o, si no, el día 6 porque tengo que hacer unos exámenes de recuperación para volver al instituto y después me voy unos días al pueblo para disfrutar de mis últimos días de vacaciones, lo siento =S**

**De todas maneras, aunque sea cortito, espero que disfruten del capítulo**

**Va dedicado a Riuka Vulturi y a Airun Cullen Swan, que me dieron las ideas más originales. Riuka ganó, lo siento por todas las demás que dejaron sus ideas, pero un beso era demasiado predecible, por eso lo puse así jajajaj**

**Casi todos los personajes perteneces a SM, yo solo me divierto jugando con ellos un poquito jejeje**

_-¿Qué eres en realidad, Isabella?_

**Capítulo 6**

Esta situación era algo embarazosa. Yo junto a un mundi que estaba abrazándome a mitad de camino del gimnasio y tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento.

Él no se separaba, y en esos momentos yo estaba paralizada, no sabía si por el miedo o por el deseo de que me besara. No estaba segura de nada. Su belleza me impactaba y me dejaban sin aliento aquellos ojos de color dorado líquido.

Él se inclinaba hacia mí. Sería un mundano, pero era el mundano más guapo que había visto en mi vida. Esperé a que se me acercara para besarme y cerré mis ojos.

En aquel momento, cuando nuestros labios estaban a milímetros de distancia se oyó una campana anunciando el fin de la quinta hora de clase y él se separó de mí a toda prisa.

-Bueno, Bella, que disfrutes de la clase de gimnasia, espero que no te hagan sufrir demasiado.

Salió corriendo. Juré que iba más rápido que cualquier mundano, aunque tal vez fue que yo era muchísimo más lenta después de que estuviera a punto de besarme…

No, no podía ser. Según mis compañeras, Edward rechazaba a cualquier chica. Muchas lo habían intentado en los dos años que llevaba en este instituto de pueblo y ninguna lo había conseguido.

Aunque yo era diferente. No me había criado aquí y mucho menos tenía la formación de cualquier chico de instituto. Mis notas en Alacante eran elevadas a las de los demás alumnos y ya tenía conocimientos de universidad.

Seguí divagando mientras pasaba la clase de gimnasia. Un poco de calentamiento, jugar al bádminton y una ducha fresquita para dejar a un lado los pensamientos de Edward y de que estaba a punto de besarme.

Mis labios picaban cada vez que fantaseaba con eso. Ellos todavía estaban a la espera de que eso sucediera.

Cuando llegué al coche, encendí la calefacción. No era necesario, pero nunca estaba de más un calor extra que no fuera proporcionado por las runas.

Miré alrededor antes de dar marcha atrás y volver a casa del jefe de policía. Fue entonces cuando me percaté de una figura blanca e inmóvil, la de Edward Cullen, que se apoyaba en la puerta delantera de su Volvo a unos tres coches de distancia y me miraba fijamente.

Mis labios volvieron a picar a la espera de aquel beso no producido y que no se produciría. Edward no parecía esperar a que bajara y le estampara mis labios en él. No lo iba a hacer primeramente porque yo no había besado a nadie en mi vida y, si pudiera evitarlo, no sería con ningún mundano.

Aparté la vista y metí la marcha atrás tan deprisa que estuve a punto de chocar contra un Toyota Corola oxidado. Fue una suerte para mi pobre Mercedes que pisara el freno con fuerza. Evitaría que algo dañase a mi pobre bebé antes de que cumpliera un año. Respiré hondo, aún con la vista al otro lado de mi coche, y volví a meter la marcha con más cuidado y éxito. Seguía con la mirada hacia delante cuando pasé junto al Volvo, pero juraría que lo vi reírse cuando le miré de soslayo, a él podría hacerle gracia, pero pasaría algo muy malo a su Volvo si mi coche, "accidentalmente", chocara con el suyo.

A mí no me pasaría nada, mis padres me comprarían otro justificando que un loco con un Volvo intentó arrollarme yendo a una velocidad por encima de la permitida.

Pero una cosa es un coche que acaba de salir al mercado y otra muy diferente es un coche del que ya no se encuentran del mismo modelo porque se dejó de fabricar.

Pensaría en hacer eso en otro momento. Ahora había demasiados testigos…

Cuando llegué a casa de Charlie después de hacer la compra, me encontré con el coche patrulla ya aparcado enfrente del porche. Algo extraño si decimos que, normalmente, Charlie solía llegar sobre las siete, cuando la cena ya estaba lista. Eran las cuatro y ya había llegado.

Eso era muy sospechoso, aunque lo que más me extrañó fue ver otro coche, aparcado justo delante del patrulla.

Aquel coche lo conocía muy bien, un elegante Mercedes de color negro, también recién estrenado y con pocas semanas de antigüedad. Tenía las lunas tintadas del negro más oscuro posible. Había sido modificado para poder superar los trescientos kilómetros hora y, sus lunas, soportaban cualquier impacto sin que sufrieran el más débil golpe. La pintura también había sido modificada para que no se rayara ante nada y que siguiera teniendo aquel porte de elegancia característico de los Mercedes. Aquel coche tenía unas características parecidas a una camioneta Chevy de los años cincuenta **(N/A lo siento, no pude evitar ponerlo XD)**.

Mi coche también había sido modificado con aquellas características. Era un tipo de coche que podría usar un nefilim y que no hubiera ningún peligro de que la mayoría de los demonios atacara. **(N/A no sé si a un coche se le pueden poner esas características, pero quería hacerlo para que fuera un coche típico de los Cazadores de Sombras. En Alacante no podrán utilizar los coches, pero no por eso, los que viven fuera del país vigilando ciudades donde pudiera haber demonios tendrían que moverse en un lento caballo para atraparlos).**

Aquel era el coche de mis padres. Debió de haber pasado algo muy grave para que ellos vinieran a Forks. No creía que fuera una simple visita de cortesía y menos teniendo en cuenta de que Charlie también estaba en casa.

Aparqué lo más rápido que pude y no cogí las bolsas de la compra que llevaba en el maletero.

Entré en casa de Charlie lo más rápido que pude.

Olí la famosa comida de mamá y oí las risas de cuatro personas provenientes de la cocina.

Espera, ¿cuatro? ¿Quién más estaba en casa? Y si había un conocido de Charlie, ¿por qué él había dejado que viera a mis padres?

No me importó nada el aspecto que tendría en ese momento. Seguramente mi pelo estaba mojado por no haber hecho la runa ni haberme puesto el chubasquero.

Entré directamente en la cocina después de analizarlo todo en menos de un segundo, como me habían enseñado en la escuela.

Miré los rostros que se encontraban en la cocina. Mi madre había girado la cabeza mientras cocinaba y ahora me miraba con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro. Mi padre, a su lado, sonreía después de haber reído junto a todos y miraba la comida con hambre mientras intentaba meter un dedo en el bizcocho que mi madre todavía estaba removiendo. Charlie también sonreía, sentado en una de las sillas de la mesa de la cocina y tomando una cerveza. Pero, había otro rostro, mirándome, expectante, con otra sonrisa en la cara, estaba también sentada en la mesa de la cocina. Sus ojos marrones vigilaban mi reacción.

-¿Aneki?

**Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo jajajajaj**

**Para quien no lo sepa, **_**Aneki**_ **es la pronunciación de una palabra japonesa que, ahora mismo, no voy a dar la traducción porque, sino, la sorpresa del capítulo siguiente perdería su gracia.**

**Riuka, la ganadora del "concurso" por así decirlo, sabe perfectamente quién es ese personaje misterioso. Y, si no lo supiera, creo que ahora se lo está imaginando después de la pista jeje**

**Utilicé parte de su idea para el fic y, seguramente, utilizaré lo demás más adelante =P**

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que participaron y las que dejaron algún comentario en mi historia.**

**Aunque, por supuesto, también hay que agradecer a todos aquellos que leen y me añaden a mí y a mi historia como favorita =)**

**También, si no es mucho pedir, quisiera que os metieseis en esta historia que escribí el otro día y nadie la ha visto o, al menos, comentado**

**http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 6246382 / 1 / Hielo_ y_ Oscuridad**

**Sería sin espacios, y, la verdad, me gustaría que al menos una persona comentara o, al menos, se metiese a leerlo**

**Es cortita y no va a morder a nadir si la visitan**

**Gracias de nuevo por todo a mis lectoras**

**Lenn94**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola de nuevo a todo el mundo!**

**La última vez que actualicé comenté que a lo mejor no podía colgar hasta el día 2 de septiembre, pero ha habido un cambio. Me voy ese mismo día al pueblo y no voy a poder actualizar. Por ahora, os dejaré esto y, cuando venga del viaje, volveré a escribir y subir otro capítulo.**

**Mucha gente me comenta que lo mío es muy cortito pero intenso. Como ya comenté, el fic va a ser de capítulos cortos para que resulte más fácil de leer.**

**Cuando yo leo cualquier historia veo primero su extensión. Algunas me dan pereza solo por el tamaño que tienen. Yo soy la primera que leo libros de casi mil páginas, pero una historia de un capítulo muy largo no creo que haga bien para nadie.**

**Gracias por todos vuestros comentarios. Solo ha habido una persona, que, más o menos, se ha acercado a la identidad del personaje misterioso que Bella ha llamado **_**Aneki.**_

**Aquí os dejo el capítulo 7, disfrútenlo.**

**Casi todos los personajes son de SM, y yo me divierto con ellos. **

_-¿Aneki?_

**Capítulo 7**

Lo que veía era imposible. Llevábamos menos de un mes separadas y se encontraba a mi lado, ahora mismo. La graduación nos había separado y a mí me enviaron aquí. Nunca me comentaron qué había pasado con ella.

-Bella, deja de divagar y dame un abrazo, hermana—exacto, aquella persona era mi hermana gemela a quien cariñosamente llamaba aneki, al más puro estilo japonés antiguo—. Por cierto, como vuelvas a llamarme "aneki" haré papilla de nefilim contigo—exacto, ella odiaba ese nombre, por eso se lo decía, pero ella era un trozo de pan.

Según mis padres, Anne (mi hermana) y yo, a pesar de ser dos gotas de agua, teníamos actitudes completamente diferentes. En el colegio de Alacante, yo era la dura, la borde, la que no tenía miedo a nada. Mi hermana, por el contrario, era muy inocente y, la mayoría de nuestros compañeros de clase se intentaban sobrepasar con ella. Por supuesto, no dejaba que ninguno lo hiciera.

En Alacante, normalmente, la gente se casaba a temprana edad y, después del instituto, casi todos ya estaban esperando celebrar su boda y había gente también embarazada. No estaba mal visto, lo único que los chicos tenían que hacerse los responsables y casarse en cuanto terminaran el instituto o cuando el chico cumplía los dieciocho y la chica dieciséis **(N/A en Japón ocurre así, si eligen, pueden casarse cuando cumplan el chico y la chica dieciocho y dieciséis años respectivamente, lo siento, me gusta Japón XD).**

-¿Me puedes explicar qué haces aquí, Anne?—pregunté, curiosa, sin dejar de abrazarla.

-La Clave me dio la opción de venir aquí contigo o irme a Perth, en Australia. Como allí no conocía a los nefilim que cuidaban la zona, decidí venir aquí contigo.

Cuando nos separamos, mis padres contemplaban fijamente a Charlie.

-Aquí hay un dilema, Charlie. Según los registros, solo tienes una hija y no hemos podido cambiar eso antes de que uno de los doctores nuevos viera el expediente de su verdadera hija. No figuraba el nacimiento de gemelas y no podemos decir que son otra cosa. Son demasiado iguales—mi padre miraba fijamente a el que ahora era mi "padre" con sus ojos azules, como los de Anne y los míos. Era bastante alto y de pelo negro. Todo el mundo nos decía que teníamos el pelo y los ojos de mi madre pero que, todo lo demás era de nuestro padre, excepto, claro está, la altura.

-¡Tengo una idea, papá!—contesté—Podría Anne ir al colegio y yo quedarme vigilando desde casa.

-Sí, hombre. ¡Ni en broma! No pienso ir a un colegio de mundanos. Tú eres la que está matriculada, tú eres la que vas.

-¿Mientras tú te quedas en casa sin hacer nada? Antes vuelvo a Alacante y le pido a la Clave que me deje aceptar el trabajo en Perth que tú rechazaste.

-Venga, calma, calma, chicas. No ocurrirá nada de eso. ustedes dos irán a la escuela. Se turnarán para ir a clase, irán un día sí y un día no cada una y evitarán ser vistas las dos juntas. Solo por la noche tendrán ese permiso y cuando viajen a otras ciudades, aquí habrá discreción. ¿Me han entendido?—nos señalaba. Mi madre podría ser la persona más dulce que conocieras, pero cuando se cabreaba no había remedio. Al igual que con mi padre. También todos decían que yo había sacado la parte más mala de la actitud de mis padres y mi hermana la buena. Ella lo único que hacía era disimularla bien, pero también tenía mucho carácter cuando se enfadaba, aunque no tan pronunciado.

No lo dudaba que yo no confiara mucho en las personas y mi hermana era todo lo contrario. Ella no haría daño ni a una mosca. Costó que aprobara el examen de Alacante porque ella no quería matar a nadie. Muchos profesores la sacaron de apuros respecto a esa hasta que ella consiguió matar a un demonio pequeño.

La Clave había decidido que mi hermana iría a algún lugar donde hubiera más Cazadores por si ella se negaba a luchar, otra vez. En un principio, la iban a enviar a España, a un pequeño pueblo llamado Buitrago del Lozoya **(N/A es un pequeño pueblo de la capital de España. De allí es la familia de parte de mi madre, al menos, tienen una casa allí, ese es al pequeño pueblo que me voy a ir y por eso no podré actualizar XD)**, pero desistieron. Seguramente no habría demonios cerca, pero no quitaba que, alguna vez, aparecieran.

-De acuerdo, mamá—contestamos Anne y yo a la vez. Eso era justo, más o menos.

-¡Espera un momento!—mi madre alzó la mirada cuando hablé. Sus ojos marrones me escrutaron y su cabello ondeó hacia atrás—No pienso dejar que Anne toque a mi bebé—me refería al coche.

-¿A… tu… bebé?—todos se rieron ante mi comentario.

-Mi coche es por lo único que voy al instituto. Podríamos haber fingido que yo era una superdotada y que no hacía falta seguir estudiando, pero acepté todo eso por el coche.

-Ya supusimos eso, tranquila. Hemos comprado un Porsche a tu hermana, pero no llegará hasta dentro de unos días, por lo tanto, ella usará el tuyo hasta entonces a no ser, claro está, que prefieras ir todos los días tú por ella…

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, se lo dejaré solo temporalmente—me apresuré a contestar.

-Decidido entonces, mañana irás tú para que tu hermana descanse del viaje. Ella tampoco ha venido en un portal, la Clave decidió que viniera en avión, al igual que tú.

-Vale, pero solo por esta vez—miré a Anne. Tenía ojeras en los ojos y llevaba bostezando todo el rato.

-Subid al cuarto. Hemos puesto dos camas para que estéis más cómodas. Ya os avisaremos cuando esté todo listo. Ahora, poneos al día de lo que os ha ocurrido en estas semanas—las dos asentimos y subimos a mi habitación, no sin antes gritarle a mi padre desde las escaleras:

-¡Papá! ¡Saca la comida del maletero del coche!

Cuando entramos en la habitación, lo único que había cambiado era que había una cama y un armario más. Aunque también vi otro portátil encima de la cama nueva y diversos papeles desperdigados por todos los lados. Vi otros documento de Isabella Swan por allí y sabía que ellos ya lo habían planeado todo.

Cogí mi ordenador y me conecté a internet. Si quería que se pusiese al día, debía conocer a mis compañeros de instituto.

Me metí al Facebook con mi cuenta nueva como _Bella Swan_. Teníamos mi hermana y yo otra cuenta conjunta, pero no la íbamos a dar. Era _Belli y Annie_. Teníamos fotos con nuestros compañeros nefilim (ellos también se habían hecho una cuenta después de salir de Alacante, aunque, como mis padres vivían fuera de la ciudad, íbamos a visitarlos de vez en cuando y, nos poníamos en contacto con los demás.

-Verás. Te enseñaré a los compañeros de instituto. Esta es una foto a finales del año pasado—me había metido en el Facebook de Mike y se la enseñaba. Le señalé uno por uno a mis compañeros. Me detuve cuando llegamos a Edward y a su hermana Alice. La pequeña sonreía y se la veía claramente feliz, en cambio, Edward tenía el ceño fruncido y solo miraba hacia la cámara. Según esta foto, Edward ni Alice tenían Facebook, al menos, no lo tenían agregados mis compañeros.

-¿Quiénes son estos dos chicos?—se refería a Alice y a Edward.

-Ellos… se llaman Edward y Alice Cullen. Son los hijos de acogida del doctor Cullen y su esposa. Tienen tres hermanos más, también de acogida, en un curso superior al nuestro. Se comportan de manera extraña. No hablan con los demás alumnos.

-Son muy guapos.

-La verdad, es que esa belleza me extrañó un poco al principio, pero luego vi sus ojos de color dorado y quité todas mis hipótesis sobre ellos.

-¿Qué hipótesis tenías?

-Ninguna que ahora sea viable. Se comportan demasiado humanamente. Si les hablas, te hablan, pero no mantienen una gran conversación contigo. Están cerrados en su burbuja y no quieren salir de allí. Por lo que tengo entendido, salieron de un orfanato en el que vivían tres de ellos y eran inseparables, por eso los Cullen aceptaron acogerlos a los tres **(N/A mentira! No se me ocurría otra cosa y me inventé un pasado jejejej).**

-¡Niñas! ¡A comer!—nos gritó mamá desde la cocina. Olía bastante bien.

-Vamos, tengo hambre—dijo Anne mientras se acariciaba el estómago.

Abajo, nos sentamos en los únicos sitios que quedaban libres.

Mamá había preparado unos burritos caseros, como nos hacía cuando Anne y yo éramos pequeñas y papá y mamá vivían todavía en Idhris.

-Entonces, Charlie, ¿estará bien que vivas con los dos demonios que tengo como hijas?

-¡Eh!—nos ofendimos mi hermana y yo, aunque no dejamos de servirnos el relleno de los burritos.

-¡Claro que no, Stefan! ¡Todo lo contrario! Si Anne da el doble de guerra que Bella daría igual. Solo veo a Bella por la noche porque ella se despierta después que yo y vengo justo para la cena y, después se sube a su habitación. La verdad, no me daría cuenta de que está si no me preparara la cena todos los días.

-¿En serio? ¿Bella cocinando? Eso sí que es una novedad.

-La duda ofende, papá. No cocino en casa porque mamá lo hace mucho mejor que yo y, cuando vivíamos Anne y yo solas, decidíamos que yo limpiaba y ella cocinaba—contesté, restándole importancia con la mano.

Seguimos hablando de cosas sin importancia hasta que mis padres decidieron marcharse. Era ya tarde y todavía les quedaba unas cuantas horas de viaje a Seattle.

-Niñas, pásenselo bien y no hagáis tonterías—nos gritaron nuestros padres desde su coche.

-No os preocupeis, Stefan, Dianne. Si hacen algo raro pasarán una nochecita en la cárcel y no haré nada para evitarlo.

-Tampoco es para ser así. A ojos de todos, somos tus hijas en una.

-Ya hablaremos. Diviértanse.

Mis padres se despedían con la mano mientras se alejaban.

-Chicas, id a dormir. Estáis muy cansadas. Yo me encargaré de fregar los cacharros.

Asentimos y subimos a nuestra habitación.

-Acuéstate ya, Anne. Yo tengo que hacer los deberes antes de dormir. Hagamos un pacto. Cada una hará los deberes que la manden en esos días. Si es un trabajo semestral, lo haremos juntas, ¿de acuerdo?

Solo asintió y se metió en la cama.

Cuando terminé los deberes era muy tarde, pero no me sentía cansada.

Cerré la ventana y bajé la persiana. En la semana que estaba llevaba en Forks había personalizado la habitación como mía y había puesto estrella en el techo, formando una pequeña galaxia para mí y, ahora, para mi hermana.

El despertador lo puse debajo de mi almohada para que, al día siguiente, Anne no lo escuchara. Entonces me dormí.

Fue la primera noche que soñé con Edward Cullen y donde conseguía que el terminara de besarme sin que la campana de fin de quinta hora sonase.

**¿Qué? ¿Ya se les despejaron las dudas sobre **_**Aneki**_**? Jejejeje**

**La verdad es que para este capítulo me he esmerado un poco más, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**A partir de ahora, hablarán por una parte Anne y por otra Bella, relatando todo lo que ocurre día a día en el instituto.**

**Aquí va una pregunta para ustedes que yo, al ser la autora de este fic, ya tengo resuelta MUAJAJA:**

_**¿Qué pasará con Edward y la familia Cullen cuando vean a Anne aparecer por la escuela? **_

**Por supuesto, mi compañera Riuka ya sabe el resultado (abstente de decir nada ¬¬) =D**

**Gracias a todas las personas que comenta, me ponen en favoritos y autores y todo lo demás.**

**Lenny94**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Cuánto os he echado de menos a todos vosotros!**

**Menos mal que tuve un poco de tiempo por la noche después de estudiar. ¿Os gustó la hermanita de Bella? Jejeje**

**Bueno, aquí os voy a poner a continuación el capítulo número 8 de mi historia: "Bella, la Cazadora de Sombras".**

**Esta vez sí que sí actualizaré el día 7 como muy pronto porque me voy al pueblo jejeje.**

**Espero que os guste =D**

**Casi todos los personajes son de SM, pero la historia es realmente mía.**

_Fue la primera noche que soñé con Edward Cullen y donde conseguía que el terminara de besarme sin que la campana de fin de quinta hora sonase._

**Capítulo 8**

POV Bella

Me desperté sobresaltada por el despertador que estaba debajo de mi almohada.

Algo había cambiado cuando desperté. Los recuerdos del día anterior me inundaron. Mi hermana, el casi beso de Edward…

Miré a mi hermana en la cama de al lado. Dormía profundamente con la boca medio abierta. Sonreí. _Mírala que mona y que inocente parece._

Me levanté despacito, para evitar hacer ruido y despertarla. Cogí una falda vaquera, una blusa roja de manga francesa con escote de pico, unas medias negras con calentadores rojos y unos zapatos de tacón rojos, también. Entré al baño.

-Buenos días, Charlie—saludé cuando llegué a la cocina—¿No llegas tarde?—miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera y salió corriendo después de beber rápidamente su café.

Sonreí ante ese gesto y miré yo también el reloj. ¡Mierda! ¡Yo también llego tarde!

Al salir por la puerta vi la fina capa de nieve que cubría el suelo. Ahora lo que me faltaba, poner las cadenas, me iba a morir… ¡Y no tenía tiempo!

Entré otra vez a casa y cogí los Air Treck **(N/A son unos patines con una especie de motor que puede alcanzar los 90 km/h mínimo)**. No eran tan rápidos como el coche, pero no tenía tiempo para hacer nada más. Tenía unas ruedas especiales para poder patinar sobre distintas superficies. Cogí las especiales para nieve.

Me puse los cascos para el IPod. Si no quería engañarme, debía admitir que deseaba acudir al instituto para ver a Edward Cullen, lo cual era una soberana tontería.

Mientras patinaba hacia la escuela, para distraerme de mi temor a sucumbir, a entregarme a especulaciones no deseadas sobre Edward Cullen, pensé en Mike y en Eric, y en los nefilim de Alacante. Tenía el mismo aspecto que en Alacante, estaba segura. Tal vez sólo fuera que esos chicos me habían visto pasar lentamente por las etapas menos agraciadas de la adolescencia y aún pensaban en mí de esa forma y, también, que aquí no había una hermana gemela más encantadora que yo. O tal vez se debía a que era nueva en un lugar donde escaseaban las novedades.

Fuera cual fuera la razón, me desconcertaba que Mike se comportara como un perrito faldero y que Eric se hubiera convertido en su rival. Hubiera preferido pasar desapercibida.

Cuando entré en el instituto, patinaba por el límite de los coches aparcados. Miré que no había ningún coche entrando en el aparcamiento . me agaché para quitarme los patines, cuando oí un extraño sonido.

Era un chirrido fuerte que se convertía rápidamente en un estruendo. Sobresaltada, me levanté.

Busqué por todos los lados, buscando el lugar del que procedía el estruendo. Vi el coche, que se dirigía hacia mí. Intenté echar a correr, pero me resbalé por los patines. No les había puesto el seguro.

Vi varias cosas a la vez. Nada se movía a cámara lenta, como sucede en las películas, sino que el flujo de adrenalina hizo que mi mente obrara con mayor rapidez, y pudiera asimilar al mismo tiempo varias escenas con todo lujo de detalles. No podía moverme de la trayectoria del coche.

Edward Cullen se encontraba a cuatro coches de distancia y me miraba con espanto.

Su semblante destacaba entre todas las caras, con la misma expresión horrorizada. Pero en aquel momento tenía más importancia una furgoneta azul oscuro que patinaba con las llantas bloqueadas chirriando contra los frenos, y que dio un brutal trompo sobre el hielo del aparcamiento. Iba a chocar contra la parte posterior del monovolumen en el que estaba apoyada y yo estaba en medio de los dos coches.

Algo me golpeó con fuerza, aunque no desde la dirección que esperaba, inmediatamente antes de que escuchara el terrible crujido que se produjo cuando la furgoneta golpeó contra la base del otro coche y se plegó como un acordeón. Me golpeé la cabeza contra el asfalto helado y sentí que algo frío y compacto me sujetaba contra el suelo.

Estaba tendida en la calzada, detrás de un coche color café, pero no tuve ocasión de advertir nada más porque la camioneta seguía acercándose. Había dado la vuelta y estaba a punto de aplastarme _de nuevo__**.**_

Alguien profirió una maldición a mi lado y era imposible no reconocerla. Dos grandes manos blancas se extendieron delante de mí para protegerme, aunque no era necesario siempre y cuando tuviera mi estela… Busqué entre mis bolsillos. _¡Mierda! ¡Mi estela! _Me la había vuelto a dejar en casa.

De forma providencial, ambas manos cabían en la profunda abolladura del lateral de la carrocería de la furgoneta.

Entonces, aquellas manos se movieron con tal rapidez que se volverían invisibles a los ojos de los mundanos. De repente, una sostuvo la carrocería de la furgoneta por debajo mientras algo me arrastraba. Empujó mis piernas. Con un seco crujido metálico la furgoneta cayó en el asfalto entre el estrépito de las ventanas al hacerse añicos. Cayó exactamente donde hacía un segundo estaban mis piernas.

Poco después, todo el mundo se puso a gritar. Mucha gente me llamaba, pero dentro de todo aquel griterío, escuché la dulce voz de Edward que me hablaba al oído.

-¿Bella? ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Perfectamente—hice ademán de levantarme , pero él lo evitó, empujándome con sus manos suavemente den nuevo al suelo.

-Ve con cuidado, creo que te has dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Por primera vez en toda mi vida, sentí un dolor palpitante por encima del oído.

Guardé el dolor para mí, pero la mueca en la cara no me la quitaba nadie.

-Tal y como pensaba…

-Tú no estabas a mi lado, Edward. ¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido?

-Estaba a tu lado, Bella.

-No, estabas a 17 metros de distancia.

-¿Cómo lo has calculado tan rápido?—ahí no debería haber dicho eso. Mis cálculos eran perfectos y sabía a la distancia correcta en la que estaba.

-Te he pillado, Edward Cullen.

-Estaba a tu lado, Isabella Swan. Ahora, abre los ojos—claro, todavía no los había abierto después del accidente, intentando mitigar el dolor de mi cabeza.

-No, no lo estabas—le contesté, pero ya se había ido.

Entonces oí las sirenas.

Se necesitaron seis EMT1 y dos profesores, el señor Varner y el entrenador Clapp, para desplazar la furgoneta de forma que pudieran pasar las camillas. Edward la rechazó con vehemencia. Intenté imitarle, pero me traicionó al chivarles que había sufrido un golpe en la cabeza y que tenía una contusión. Casi mato a más de uno cuando me pusieron un collarín. Parecía que todo el instituto estaba allí, mirando con gesto adusto, mientras me introducían en la parte posterior de la ambulancia. Dejaron que Edward fuera delante. Eso me enfureció.

Para empeorar las cosas, el jefe de policía Swan llegó antes de que me pusieran a salvo. Sé que no era mi padre, pero lo imitaba a la perfección. Mi hermana estaba detrás de él. Me alarmé. Ella me vio y señaló la palma de su mano. Tenía una runa dibujada para que solo la viéramos los Cazadores. Ningún mundano ni ser mágico podía **(N/A pongo lo de ser mágico, pero, en el libro de Cazadores de Sombras, sí les pueden ver los demonios. Pero no quiero que la vean por ahora).**

— ¡Bella! —gritó con pánico al reconocerme en la camilla.

—Estoy perfectamente, Char... papá —dije con un suspiro—. No me pasa nada.

Se giró hacia el EMT más cercano en busca de una segunda opinión. Lo ignoré, me detuve a analizar el revoltijo de imágenes inexplicables que se agolpaban en mi mente. Mi hermana estaba a mi lado.

-De verdad, ¿cómo te encuentras?—preguntó, preocupada.

Me fijé en su ropa, se había vestido apresuradamente con un peto vaquero de pantalones largos y una camiseta roja a juego con el pañuelo que llevaba en el pelo. Solo asentí, no era bueno que me escucharan hablar con ella. Pensarían que estaba delirando.

Cuando me alejaron del coche en camilla, había visto una abolladura profunda en el parachoques del coche marrón. Encajaba a la perfección con el contorno de los hombros de Edward, como si se hubiera apoyado contra el vehículo con fuerza suficiente para dañar el bastidor metálico.

Todo el mundo me miraba, y no era para menos. Ese collarín destacaba en todos lados, pero no podía hacer nada hasta que tuviera la estela. Cuando fui a quitármelo, mi hermana apoyó sus manos sobre las mías, evitándolo con una sonrisa.

-No lo hagas, no he traído mi estela y no sé cómo de fuerte era el golpe.

Edward me miraba de forma extraña, y volvía a tener aquellos ojos negros como el carbón.

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente después—solamente asintió y se fue a la parte delantera de la ambulancia, con los dedos tapándose la nariz, como si hubiera olido algo completamente asqueroso.

-Ese chico te mira de forma extraña—comentó Anne, a mi lado.

-Es así todos los días, no te preocupes—susurré, aunque eso no era del todo cierto. Ayer mismo había estado a punto de besarme.

-Me resulta extraño, como si no fuera humano. Sus rasgos parecen de algún tipo de demonio o de vampiro italiano.

-Eso también lo pensé yo, hermana, pero lo descarté a los pocos días—aunque ahora no estaba tan segura de rechazar esa teoría…

**¿Qué os a parecido? ¿Os gustó? Porque a mí más o menos jejejej**

**Bueno, el próximo capítulo lo será parte Bella, parte Anne, ya que esta no puede aparecerse en el hospital como si nada =)**

**Pero eso sí, en la charla con Edward estarán las dos presentes, aunque una oculta y recopilando información =P**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios y alertas, os lo agradezco de veras =D**

**Con toda mi gratitud**

**Lenny94**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Volví!**

**Después de todo este tiempo, por fin pude volver. Además, no tenía inspiración =(**

**¿A alguien le gusta el personaje de Anne? Espero que sí, porque va a estar muuuucho tiempo con nosotros.**

**A continuación os dejo con el capítulo 9 de "Bella, la Cazadora de Sombras"**

_-Eso también lo pensé yo, hermana, pero lo descarté a los pocos días—aunque ahora no estaba tan segura de rechazar esa teoría…_

**Bella POV**

La policía escoltó a la ambulancia hasta el hospital del condado, por descontado. Me sentí ridícula todo el tiempo que tardaron en bajarme, y ver a Edward cruzar majestuosamente las puertas del hospital por su propio pie empeoraba las cosas. Me rechinaron los dientes.

-No te enfades, Bella. Ya verás cómo a él dentro también le obligan a hacerse un chequeo.

Me condujeron hasta la sala de urgencias, una gran habitación con una hilera de camas separadas por cortinas de colores claros. Una enfermera me tomó la tensión y puso un termómetro debajo de mi lengua. Anne se reía de mí ante las muecas que ponía ante esas acciones.

Dado que nadie se molestó en correr las cortinas para concederme un poco de intimidad, decidí que no estaba obligada a llevar aquel feo collarín por más tiempo. En cuanto se fue la enfermera, desabroché el velero rápidamente y lo tiré debajo de la cama. Mi hermana se rió más fuerte. Menos mal que tenía una runa de silencio y solo la podían oír los nefilim.

Se produjo una nueva conmoción entre el personal del hospital. Trajeron otra camilla hacia la cama contigua a la mía. Reconocí a Tyler Crowley, de mi clase de Historia, debajo de los vendajes ensangrentados que le envolvían la cabeza. Tenía un aspecto cien veces peor que el mío, pero me miró con ansiedad.

— ¡Bella, lo siento mucho!

-¿Este es Tyler?—preguntó Anne a mi lado. Asentí levemente.

—Estoy bien, Tyler, pero tú tienes un aspecto horrible. ¿Cómo te encuentras? –fingí que me importaba. Mi hermana conocía ya mis caras de cuándo decía la verdad y cuándo fingía.

Las enfermeras empezaron a desenrollarle los vendajes manchados mientras hablábamos, y quedó al descubierto una miríada de cortes por toda la frente y la mejilla izquierda.

Tyler no prestó atención a mis palabras.

— ¡Pensé que te iba a matar! Iba a demasiada velocidad y entré mal en el hielo... Aparte, no debiste quitarte los patines allí. ¡Es peligroso!

Hizo una mueca cuando una enfermera empezó a limpiarle la cara.

—No te preocupes; no me alcanzaste. Sé que era peligroso, pero no podía quitarme los patines en ningún otro lado.

— ¿Cómo te apartaste tan rápido? Estabas allí y luego desapareciste.

—Pues... Edward me empujó para apartarme de la trayectoria de la camioneta.

-¿Pero podrías haberte quitado tú solita no?—preguntó Anne, a mi lado. La ignoré por completo.

Parecía confuso.

— ¿Quién?

—Edward Cullen. Estaba a mi lado.

Siempre se me había dado muy bien mentir. Pero ahí sonaba incluso confusa. Yo tampoco sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí. Aunque, seguramente, sería un vampiro italiano.

— ¿Cullen? No lo vi... ¡Vaya, todo ocurrió muy deprisa! ¿Está bien?

—Supongo que sí. Anda por aquí cerca, pero a él no le obligaron a utilizar una camilla—tenía una cara más grande…

No estaba loca. No era la única que no lo había visto a mi lado. Era sí o sí un vampiro, ¡seguro! Esa velocidad era sobrehumana.

Luego me llevaron en silla de ruedas para sacar una placa de mi cabeza. Les dije que no tenía heridas, y estaba en lo cierto. Ni una contusión. Mi hermana me acompañaba a todos lados, como lo solía hacer Mike Newton, pero a esta persona la tenía aprecio, a Mike le odiaba.

Pregunté si podía marcharme, pero la enfermera me dijo que primero debía hablar con el doctor, por lo que quedé atrapada en la sala de urgencias mientras Tyler me acosaba con sus continuas disculpas. Siguió torturándose por mucho que intenté convencerle de que me encontraba perfectamente. Era así, pero los médicos eran denominados _matasanos _porque mataban, más que curaban. Al menos, desde el punto de vista de los Cazadores de Sombras.

Al final, cerré los ojos y le ignoré, aunque continuó murmurando palabras de remordimiento. Mi hermana se reía de mi intento de fingir que estaba durmiendo.

— ¿Estará durmiendo? —preguntó una voz musical. Abrí los ojos de inmediato. Mi hermana estaba mirando a la persona de la preciosa voz, medio babeando.

Edward se hallaba al pie de mi cama sonriendo con suficiencia. Le fulminé con la mirada. No resultaba fácil... Hubiera resultado más natural comérselo con los ojos, como estaba haciendo Anne a mi lado.

—Oye, Edward, lo siento mucho... —empezó Tyler.

El interpelado alzó la mano para hacerle callar.

—No hay culpa sin sangre —_frase típica que diría un vampiro. _Lo dijo con una sonrisa que dejó entrever sus dientes deslumbrantes. Se sentó en el borde de la cama de Tyler, me miró y volvió a sonreír con suficiencia.

— ¿Bueno, cuál es el diagnóstico?

—No me pasa nada, pero no me dejan marcharme —me quejé—. ¿Por qué no te han atado a una camilla como a nosotros?

-Porque se vería fatal en una camilla con ese cuerpo escultural—Anne suspiraba a mi lado, intentaría fulminarla con la mirada, pero, ¿de qué serviría? No me estaba mirando en ese momento.

—Tengo enchufe —respondió—, pero no te preocupes, voy a liberarte—sonaba como un caballero de brillante armadura intentando salvar a la bella princesa del castillo, no como un engreído, y posible vampiro, intentando sacar a una persona del hospital.

Mi hermana suspiró.

Entonces entró el doctor Cullen por la puerta.

—Bueno, Bella, me alegro de volver a verla —dijo el doctor Cullen con una voz marcadamente seductora. Solo una vez de vernos y ya me llamaba por mi nombre de pila—, ¿cómo se encuentra?

-¿Ya le conocías? Te digo que cada día me gusta más este pequeño pueblo. Hice caso omiso a ese comentario, igual que a todos los anteriores.

—Estoy bien —repetí, ojala fuera por última vez.

Se dirigió hacia la mesa de luz vertical de la pared y la encendió. Cuando se dio la vuelta, mi hermana no le quitó la vista del culo. Me avergoncé por su actitud.

—Las radiografías son buenas —dijo—. ¿Le duele la cabeza? Edward me ha dicho que se dio un golpe bastante fuerte.

—Estoy perfectamente —repetí con un suspiro mientras lanzaba una rápida mirada de enojo a Edward.

-Solo se preocupa por tu seguridad, Bella. No le mires así. Por tus comentarios, él te ha salvado la vida—mi hermana tan optimista. Ahora era fan de los Cullen y se ponía en contra mía.

Carlisle me examinó la cabeza con sus fríos dedos. Se percató cuando esbocé un gesto de dolor. _¿Dónde estaban esas runas de curación cuando se necesitaban?_

— ¿Le duele? —preguntó.

—No mucho.

Era mentira. Me dolía bastante ya que nunca había sentido un profundo dolor que durara tanto tiempo. Rápidamente me curaba y no sentía nada.

Oí una risita, busqué a Edward con la mirada y vi su sonrisa condescendiente. Entrecerré los ojos con rabia. Mi hermana suspiraba. ¡Incluso le gustaba el sonido de su risa! Lo que me faltaba.

—De acuerdo, su padre se encuentra en la sala de espera. Se puede ir a casa con él, pero debe regresar rápidamente si siente mareos o algún trastorno de visión—en eso estaba yo pensando, en volver a la pesadilla del hospital.

— ¿No puedo ir a la escuela? —inquirí al imaginarme los intentos de Charlie por ser atento y la charla de mi hermana sobre lo guapo que era Edward Cullen.

—Hoy debería tomarse las cosas con calma—_estupendo_. Me saltaría las clases hasta pasado mañana. Le tocaría el marrón de las preguntas a mi hermana mañana.

Fulminé a Edward con la mirada.

— ¿Puede _él _ir a la escuela?

—Alguien ha de darles la buena nueva de que hemos sobrevivido —dijo con suficiencia.

-Pero mírale, qué desinteresado—seguía diciendo mi hermana a mi lado.

—En realidad —le corrigió el doctor Cullen— parece que la mayoría de los estudiantes están en la sala de espera.

— ¡Oh, no! —gemí, cubriéndome el rostro con las manos.

-Buena actuación, pequeña cazadora—dijo mi hermana, pero seguía sin quitarle la vista de encima a los Cullen.

El doctor Cullen enarcó las cejas.

— ¿Quiere quedarse aquí?

— ¡No, no! —insistí al tiempo que sacaba las piernas por el borde de la camilla y me levantaba con prisa, con demasiada prisa, porque me tambaleé y Carlisle me sostuvo. Parecía preocupado. No era plan quedarme ni un minuto más ahí.

—Me encuentro bien —volví a asegurarle. No merecía la pena explicarle que mi hermana estaba allí y me había tropezado con ella.

—Toma unas pastillas de Tylenol contra el dolor —sugirió mientras me sujetaba. No iba a hacerlo. No quería drogarme con unas pastillas y andar medio grogui por la casa con una hermana preocupada a mi lado.

—No me duele mucho —insistí.

—Parece que ha tenido muchísima suerte —dijo con una sonrisa mientras firmaba mi informe con una fioritura. _Típica firma de médico. No se le entiende la letra._

—La suerte fue que Edward estuviera a mi lado —le corregí mirando con dureza al objeto de mi declaración mientras que mi hermana le miraba como a un dios griego.

—Ah, sí, bueno —musitó Carlisle, súbitamente ocupado con los papeles que tenía delante. Después, miró a Tyler y se marchó a la cama contigua. Tuve la intuición de que el doctor estaba al tanto de todo. _Pues claro, él también era un vampiro._

—Lamento decirle que _usted _se va a tener que quedar con nosotros un poquito más —le dijo a Tyler, y empezó a examinar sus heridas.

Me acerqué a Edward en cuanto el doctor me dio la espalda.

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? —murmuré muy bajo. Se apartó un paso de mí, con la mandíbula tensa. Mi hermana estaba a mi lado antes de que empezara a hablar con él.

—Tu padre te espera —dijo entre dientes. _No es mi padre._

-Tú perfectamente sabes que no se irá sin mí—no estaba segura de esa afirmación, pero lo intuía.

—Quiero hablar contigo a solas, si no te importa—a solas, pero con una hermana cotilla.

Me miró con ira, me dio la espalda y anduvo a trancos por la gran sala.

**Hasta aquí el capi 9 de la serie**

**Pensaba poner la conversación de Edward y Bella, pero no quería alargarlo más de lo necesario**

**Voy a hacer una cosa**

**La semana que viene no colgaré el siguiente capítulo si no consigo los ochenta comentarios en este**

**Seré cruel, pero hay gente que lleva sin comentar desde el principio de la historia y, seguramente, seguirán leyéndola**

**Entonces lo dicho, si no, colgaré a partir del 24 de septiembre, si lo quieren antes, ya saben**

**Bueno, muchas gracias por todo y siento haber sido tan cruel con las que sí que me comentáis todos los capítulos**

**Muchas gracias por todo**

**Lenny94**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bueno, llegamos al final a los 83 comentarios =D**

**Os merecéis el premio del capítulo número 10!**

**Quiero agradeceros a todo el mundo por comentar en el capítulo anterior =)**

**Aquí el nuevo capítulo de "Bella, la Cazadora de Smbras"…**

—_Quiero hablar contigo a solas, si no te importa—a solas, pero con una hermana cotilla._

_Me miró con ira, me dio la espalda y anduvo a trancos por la gran sala. _

**Anne POV**

¡Ese chico es guapísimo! ¡Y está buenísimo! Solo esperaba que no fuera igual que mis compañeros en Alacante, todos, o la mayoría de ellos habían intentado sobrepasarse conmigo cuando todavía estaba allí. Cuando se fue Bella, todo fue a peor…

**FLASH BACK**

_-¿Ahora qué vas a hacer, Anne? Tu hermana es la única que se ha graduado por ahora. Creía que vosotras dos ibais en un pack inseparable—comentó Ian al día siguiente de que Bella marchara a los Estados Unidos._

_-Pues… Supongo que intentaré graduarme para honrar a mi familia._

_-¡Pero si ni siquiera vive nadie de tu familia en Alacante!—exclamó Derek._

_-Pero mis padres se enterarían de todos modos. _

_-Nunca has podido, Anne—afirmó Henry._

_Agaché la cabeza, en señal de derrota y humillación. _

_-No te preocupes, nosotros te ayudaremos—ofreció Derek._

_-¿Cómo?_

_-Esta noche iremos de caza fuera de la ciudad. Seguramente encontremos algún demonio o alguna criatura para que puedas matar y, si ocurre algo malo, nosotros estaremos allí para protegerte._

_-De acuerdo…_

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

En el tiempo que llevaba aquí no se lo había dicho a mi hermana. Se deduce cómo acabó todo eso.

Fuimos al bosque y, si no hubiera sido porque apareció por allí un verdadero demonio, esos tres habrían abusado de mí. Aunque casi lo consiguen:

**FLASH BACK**

_Muy feliz, me dirigí a las puertas de la ciudad donde ya me esperaban Ian, Derek y Henry con unas sonrisas que no supe identificar._

_-Bueno, ¿nos vamos?—pregunté en cuanto llegué._

_-Sí, claro, Anne. Cuanto antes empecemos, mejor._

_Traspasamos la puerta, que no estaba cerrada ni había nadie vigilando. Lo que no quería que entrara en la ciudad, era repelido. _

_Caminamos por el bosque durante bastante tiempo, hasta que la ciudad desapareció tras nosotros._

_-¿Cómo vamos a encontrar a los demonios? _

_-Bueno, tal vez no encontremos a unos _verdaderos _ demonios._

_-¿Qué queréis decir con eso?—antes de que me diese cuenta, me habían inmovilizado con unas runas en muñecas y piernas y estaba tumbada en el suelo—¿Qué hacéis?_

_-Algo que siempre hemos querido hacer y tu hermana siempre se ha puesto en medio—entonces, Ian me desgarró la parte de arriba del uniforme con un cuchillo serafín._

_-¡Parad!_

_-__¿No__ os parece que seria __mejor__ hacer callar a esta pequeña __zorrita? —Henry cogió su estela y dibujó una runa de silencio en mi garganta._

_Pero, cuando estaban a punto de hacer lo que querían hacer, apareció un demonio tras sus espaldas y salieron huyendo, dejándome ahí sola._

_Era un demonio ciego que se guiaba por el ruido y, por culpa, o gracias a mis ex amigos, pasó de largo y salió corriendo tras ellos._

_Yo llegué poco después y estuve días en casa, sola, entrenándome para conseguir graduarme._

_No conté nada del incidente porque me pareció insignificante y sería mi palabra contra la de ellos tres…_

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Mientras divagaba, Edward y Bella ya habían empezado a hablar.

-…no estabas cerca de mí, en absoluto, y Tyler tampoco te vio, de modo que no me vengas con eso de que me he dado un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza. La furgoneta iba a matarnos—solamente a Edward, porque a mi hermanita no le habría pasado mucho—, pero no lo hizo. Tus manos dejaron abolladuras tanto en la carrocería de la furgoneta como en el coche marrón, pero has salido ileso. Y luego la sujetaste cuando me iba a aplastar las piernas...

Era algo tonto, pero no sabía cómo, eso un humano normal no lo podría hacer. Me quedé divagando…

Edward miró con incrédulo falso a mi hermanita y permanecía a la defensiva.

— ¿Crees que aparté a pulso una furgoneta? –eso parecía lo que había hecho—Nadie te va a creer y lo sabes.

-No se lo voy a decir a nadie—pero de esto hablaremos ella y yo personalmente.

Bella habló despacio, pronunciando lentamente cada palabra.

-¿Entonces qué importa?

Menudo arrogante… ¡Pero muy guapo!

—Me importa a mí —insistió—. No me gusta mentir, por eso quiero tener un buen motivo para hacerlo—¿en serio? ¿De verdad?

— ¿Es que no me lo puedes agradecer y punto?

—Gracias—aunque no había que darlas.

-¡Pero no habría ocurrido nada!—le dije a ella solamente.

-No vas a dejarlo correr, ¿verdad?

-No.

-¡Ahí está, hermanita!

—En tal caso... espero que disfrutes de la decepción.

Mientras él miraba a mi hermanita furioso, yo le miraba sus preciosos ojos negros.

-No habría hecho falta salvarte, pero no podía dejar que derramaras ni una gota de sangre.

-¡Qué romántico, hermana! Aunque suena un poco _gore._

Entonces se dio la vuelta y se marchó por el pasillo. Yo seguía mirándole el culo sin descaro y embobada.

-Anne, no he querido decírtelo antes, pero no me gusta que me hables y yo no pueda contestarte porque parecería una loca.

-De acuerdo, pero, Bella… ¿no te parece que hay algo sobrenatural en esa familia? Al menos, en lo que concierne a Edward.

-No lo sé, hermana. Pero me parece que deberíamos preguntarle a papá y a mamá sobre este asunto.

-¿Por qué?—pregunté, confundida.

-Me parece que, en este pequeño pueblo, hay una familia de vampiros italianos…

**Hasta aquí el capítulo número 10!**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? **

**No ha sido mucho, la conversación de Edward y Bella y la verdadera historia de la pequeña Anne**

**¿Quién odia a Ian, Derek y Henry? Porque se me ocurrió de pasada XD**

**Bueno, ahora aplicaré algo que a algunas personas no les gustó demasiado la semana pasada…**

**Esta vez, no publicaré hasta que no obtenga los 100 comentarios**

**La semana que viene puede hacerse si llegamos a ese récord, sino, habrá que esperar dos semanas**

**Por ahora pasará eso, pero me parece que, dentro de poco iré publicando más lentamente**

**Este miércoles empecé las clases de bachillerato y es bastante difícil**

**¡Tendríais que ver los libros de este año! ¡Son inmensos! No creo que consiga aprendérmelo todo jajajajaj**

**Bueno, muchas gracias a todas las personas por sus comentarios, lo agradezco mucho =)**

**A parte, también gracias a las personas que me añadieron a alertas y favoritos =D**

**A todos, muchas gracias**

**Lenny94**


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Cuánto os he echado de menos!**

**Sé que no merezco vuestro perdón…**

**¡Llevo meses sin colgar un capítulo! Pero el colegio me tiene enfrascada, aparte de que ahora estoy creando una página web que me mata a trabajar, voy a periodismo por las tardes t, cuando llego a casa, lo que menos me apetece es seguir escribiendo.**

**Disclaimer: los persos pertenecen a SM y yo soy la maestra de los títeres que hago que os divirtáis a su costa.**

**Bueno, aquí os dejo el capítulo 11 (por fin!)**

_-¿Por qué?—pregunté, confundida._

_-Me parece que, en este pequeño pueblo, hay una familia de vampiros italianos…_

**Narrador POV**

Bella y Anne se dirigieron a la sala de espera, sin hablar. Pensando en todas las probabilidades de haber unos vampiros italianos en el pequeño pueblo de Forks y en los líos en los que podrían meterse dos nefilim recién graduadas y sin experiencia.

Mientras iban yendo en el coche patrulla, los efectos de la runa de Anne se acabaron y apareció en el asiento trasero, asustando a Charlie y, si no fuera por los reflejos de Bella, habrían conseguido tener un accidente.

-¡Anne! No me pegues esos sustos, por Dios. Podrías aparecerte como una persona normal, no tan de repente. Que estoy conduciendo.

-Lo siento, Charles. No puedo hacer nada respecto a eso—contestó, apenada, Anne. No quería que aquel hombre que se haría pasar por su padre los próximos meses, sufriera.

-No te preocupes, pequeña. Me extraña que estéis tan calladas vosotras dos, muy… pensativas.

-Tranquilo, Charlie. No pasa nada. Es que me duele un poco la cabeza pero, cuando lleguemos a casa, Anne me hará una runa y estaré como nueva.

Aunque claro. Todo lo que decían eran burdas mentiras. No era por el dolor de cabeza de Bella por lo que estaban tan calladas. Seguían pensando qué hacer respecto a la familia Cullen.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de los Swan subieron, sin hablar, al piso de arriba, alegando que no tenían hambre.

-¿Qué haremos, Bella? Yo no quiero volver a Alacante ni que me destinen a un lugar diferente al tuyo.

-Yo tampoco, Anne, yo tampoco… Me gusta este pueblo y no quiero que el señor Swan se vuelva a quedar solo tras nuestra partida. No se maneja muy bien en las tareas de la casa, ¿sabes?

-Lo supongo—Anne cogió su estela y dibujó una pequeña runa de curación en la sien de Bella, haciendo que, poco a poco, se le pasara el dolor.

-Por lo pronto, no avisaremos a papá y a mamá. Se pondrán muy preocupados y no querrán dejarnos aquí. Una salida precipitada del pueblo enturbiaría las cosas. Mañana iremos al colegio. Yo con una runa y tú a clase normal. Veremos lo que nos pasa mañana.

Si no sabes qué decir yo te diré todo lo que debes contar, ¿de acuerdo?—Anne asintió, no quería ir al instituto si lo que ocurría era cierto, pero no podía hacer nada.

-Pues será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir. Mañana será un día muy largo… ¿Qué hacemos con las pastillas que te ha dado el doctor, Bella?

-Tíralas. No quiero que ningún medicamento mundano afecte a mi sistema nervioso.

Entonces, las dos hermanas Godogale, se fueron a dormir, aunque necesitaron las dos unas runas. Del pánico que tenían, ninguna conciliaba el sueño.

**Por fin lo acabé!**

**No es muy largo, pero creo que servirá. El próximo capítulo hablarán por primera vez Anne y Edward… ¿notará este la diferencia?**

**Gracias a todos los que me leyeron / dejaron comentario / añadieron en alerta…**

**Lenny94**

**PD: quería pediros un favor. Verán, mi prima ha colgado una historia en FF y me gustaría que, si alguna tiene tiempo, la mirara. A mí me ha gustado y ahora mismo le pondré un comentario, que sé que le hará ilusión, espero que a vosotros os guste también y comentéis: .net/s/6490382/1/Goodnight_Moon **


End file.
